


Anyone for Scrabble?

by Fr333bird



Series: The Muggle Games Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird/pseuds/Fr333bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry enjoy a heated game of Scrabble.  Inspired by the interview with Tom Felton on Lopez Tonight where he mentioned staying up late playing Scrabble with Dan and it got "very heated".  Flail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone for Scrabble?

A/N: This was inspired by Tom Felton’s interview on Lopez Tonight where he mentions staying up late playing Scrabble and says (I quote), “Daniel and I got very heated” – my brain exploded with plot bunnies.

“Do we really have to play this ridiculous Muggle game?” Malfoy frowned and looked at the board in disgust. “I mean what is the point of it exactly? It doesn’t sound very interesting to me.”

“Give it a chance, Malfoy,” Harry replied mildly. “It’s more fun than it sounds.”

Malfoy snorted, obviously unconvinced. “So, we just have to use these letters to make words?”

“Yes, and you score more for certain letters and you get more points if you manage to land on any of the special coloured squares. They’re kind of self-explanatory.”

Malfoy peered at the board and sniffed disapprovingly. “Bloody McGonagall and her stupid Inter-house Unity Nights,” he rolled his eyes. “She should just let us all get pissed and have a party, that would be way more effective as a bonding exercise than making us suffer these stupid Muggle board games.”

Harry cast his eyes around the Eighth Year Common Room. Their school mates were scattered around in pairs and small groups playing a variety of board games common in Muggle families. Most of the students from Wizarding families were looking rather bemused.

“Stop grumbling, Malfoy,” Harry said impatiently. “The sooner we get on with it, the sooner the game will be over.”

They set the game up on the floor in front of the fire. Harry settled back, leaning against the sofa and Malfoy sprawled on the rug. His blond head was propped up on one elbow and his long legs stretched out elegantly.

XOXOXOXOX

Two hours later they were still locked in heated combat over the pale green board and the small tiles. Once he had stopped grumbling and started playing properly, Malfoy had become instantly hooked on the game. He was fiercely competitive and his vocabulary was slightly superior to Harry’s. However Harry had played before, so he constantly frustrated Malfoy by getting good scores with those annoyingly sneaky little two letter words that only experienced Scrabble players tended to spot. They had won one game apiece and were a good way into the third.

Malfoy was deep in thought and Harry took the time to admire him unnoticed. The silver blond head was tipped forward, and his fringe fell over his forehead as he perused his tiles. Harry watched as Malfoy chewed on his plump lower lip and felt a swoop of desire. He quickly tamped it down. Malfoy was undeniably gorgeous but he was still a bit of a git, even though they got on a lot better this year. Harry hadn’t admitted to anyone that he fancied boys yet, let alone that he fancied Malfoy. Malfoy featured in Harry’s wank fantasies on an increasingly regular basis but he had no idea what Malfoy’s preferences were and certainly wasn’t ready to ask him.

XOXOXOXOX

By midnight they had won two games each and were the only people left in the common room. The fire was burning low in the grate and Harry had started to yawn.

“Shall we call it a night then?” he suggested.

“Why Potter? Are you afraid of losing?” Malfoy replied cockily. He had good reason, the last game had been extremely close and the blond had played more strategically with each successive game of the night.

“To be honest I’m just getting a bit bored with it,” Harry shrugged.

Malfoy’s mouth turned down, Harry was tempted to accuse him of pouting but thought better of it.

“Of course we don’t have to stick to the original rules,” Harry said thoughtfully. Malfoy eyed him suspiciously. “How about we make this last game more interesting by playing Rude Scrabble instead?”

Malfoy looked at him blankly, his grey eyes narrowed slightly. “What in Merlin’s name are you on about Potter?”

“We can add an extra rule,” Harry explained. “You get double points for any word that is considered rude. Not just the obvious ones, innuendo is fine as long as the other player or players agree. It makes it a lot more amusing.”

“You’ve played this before?” Malfoy’s voice was surprised.

“Yeah, the Weasley’s have a set,” Harry replied. “Someone bought it for Arthur because of his fascination with all things Muggle. “Fred and George came up with the rude version.”

“Now why doesn’t that surprise me?” Malfoy smirked. “Alright then Potter, let’s see how smutty you can be.” His voice held a challenge.

Harry flushed a little and squared his shoulders unconsciously as he settled back against the sofa and stretched his legs out in front of him.

It was Harry’s turn to start, his tiles were less than helpful but he managed to come up with BUM on the starting double word score.

“But as bum is rude, that means I get to double it again, so that’s twenty eight points.”

Malfoy scribbled the score on the parchment they were using to tally. Then his slender fingers selected his tiles and laid them on the board, putting three letters carefully around the U that was already out.

“Suck,” he drawled in satisfaction, emphasising the final consonant. He definitely managed to make it sound very rude indeed. Harry felt uncomfortably warm and couldn’t blame the fire which wasn’t giving out much heat now. “That’s twenty eight for me too.”

Harry was finding it hard to concentrate on the game. Maybe this hadn’t been one of his better ideas but it was a bit late now. He added ING to Malfoy’s SUCK and claimed thirty two points.

“That was my suck Potter, you cheeky sod,” Malfoy complained.

The game continued. Malfoy scored for SHAG, Harry managed to make COME and was allowed to claim double for that. Malfoy managed to use the E from COME to make the word ARSE which made them both snigger childishly. Harry managed to add to ARSE to make ARSEHOLE. This pushed his score up considerably as he got a double word score with that. Malfoy looked rather put out.

Harry tried to ignore his growing arousal. Just thinking about all these rude words around the object of his erotic fantasies, was making him increasingly restless. He realised in alarm that his erection was starting to tent the front of his trousers; he hastily pulled his knees up to hide it. Malfoy was concentrating on his tiles again and Harry hoped he hadn’t noticed.

Malfoy shifted his position too, rolling to lie on his front as he gazed at his tiles for a moment. Eventually he raised his eyes to Harry and his eyes gleamed dangerously.

“Hmm... arsehole, very nicely played Potter, I’m afraid the best I can follow that with is ‘lick’,” his lips curved in a filthy smile.

Harry felt his face burn red as his imagination went into overdrive. Blood rushed to his groin but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. There was unmistakeable want in those grey eyes now and Harry felt his heart pound in his chest as he stared back. But Malfoy finally looked away and put his tiles on the board, adding to the K in SUCKING.

Harry turned his attention back to his tiles. He looked at the letters, then back at the board and nearly laughed hysterically, stifling it with a snort. He met Malfoy’s questioning gaze, delicate eyebrows arched over the grey eyes, his pupils unnaturally dark.

Harry’s hand shook slightly as he started to lay his tiles on the board. He forgot to breathe as he moved them one by one, not really sure what the fuck he was doing but knowing that it had to be done. Malfoy watched intently as Harry added four new letters to the L of LICK and the S of SHAG to spell out PLEASE.

There was a loaded silence. Harry’s eyes were still fixed on the board. He didn’t dare look up, knowing that his naked desire would be all too plainly visible on his face.

Malfoy moved first, crawling across the Scrabble board, scattering the letters under his hands and knees. He pushed Harry’s knees down and straddled his lap forcefully and pulled Harry’s chin up. Hopeful grey eyes met surprised green for a split second, before their lips touched and Harry’s eyes closed in ecstasy.

Malfoy’s tongue explored Harry’s mouth in a hot, breathless slide of sensation that made Harry feel dizzy. His hands found their way into Malfoy’s hair and twined in the silky strands. Harry registered the incredible softness and made a mental note to upgrade his future fantasies accordingly.

Malfoy distracted Harry from this train of thought by licking a hot trail down Harry’s neck and pressing his hips into Harry’s. The feeling of an unmistakeably hard cock against his own made Harry groan aloud. He moved one hand to Malfoy’s waist and untucked his shirt, sliding his hand up over warm silky skin.

Malfoy seemed to want to feel bare skin too, as his hands were plucking impatiently at Harry’s buttons. Pulling back in frustration, the Slytherin pulled Harry’s tie over his head, knocking his glasses off in the process. Harry sat forward allowing Malfoy to pull his shirt up and off and watched hungrily as the blond shrugged his own shirt off slim shoulders. Harry ran his hands over the pale skin and felt Malfoy’s nipples harden under his touch. He looked up into the grey eyes and tension and magic crackled between them.

Malfoy ground his erection against Harry’s again and Harry couldn’t wait. He wanted to see the other boy’s cock, to touch it, to taste it. He pushed up and flipped them over so that the blond was lying spread out on the Scrabble board, surrounded by a jumble of tiles. Harry straddled him and fumbled to undo the Slytherin’s trousers, panting breathlessly. When his questing fingers wrapped around hot silky hardness, Malfoy tensed and moaned.

Harry met his eyes. Malfoy’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes glittered, he looked needy and desperate and it made Harry ache.

“So, Malfoy,” he murmured with a grin, sliding his fingers carefully over Malfoy’s prick. “What’s it going to be then? Would you like me to _lick_? Or would you prefer a bit of _sucking_?”

“Fuck, Potter!” Malfoy’s cock twitched in Harry’s hand and his voice was hoarse. “If I’d known you were such a kinky bastard I’ve have pounced on you months ago.”

“I asked you a question, Malfoy.” Harry raised his eyebrows and carried on moving his hand, making the other boy gasp.

“Well how about you start with a bit of licking and take it from there?” Malfoy’s tone was light but his eyes were intense and his cock was wet and slippery in Harry’s grasp.

Harry moved downwards, running his tongue over the pale skin of Malfoy’s torso. He licked at his nipples and trailed his tongue along the pale stripe of hair that led downwards from the Slytherin’s belly. When he reached Malfoy’s cock he hovered over it for a moment, admiring it – _fuck it was beautiful_ – but also panicking a little. He was inexperienced and had only done this in his imagination, never for real. What if he was crap at it?

Malfoy’s hips bucked upwards impatiently and he curled his hands into Harry’s hair.

“ _Please_...” his voice broke on the word and he sounded utterly wrecked. It was the most brain-meltingly sexy sound that Harry had ever heard.

Harry lowered his mouth and licked experimentally at Malfoy’s cock, discovering the silken heat and fascinating texture. He pressed his tongue against the veins and licked his way up to the head where he found that Malfoy’s cock tasted as good as it looked. The sweet salty taste combined with the little breathless moans that were escaping from Malfoy’s lips, were making Harry feel alarmingly close to orgasm without even being touched. It was obviously time to step up his game before he came in his pants just from sucking Malfoy’s cock.

“I think it’s time for some sucking now,” he murmured against the hot smooth skin, making Malfoy groan and twist his fingers painfully in Harry’s hair.

Harry used one hand to hold the base of Malfoy’s cock as he lowered his lips around the tip and sucked, swirling his tongue around the head. Malfoy’s hips bucked upwards reflexively, nearly making Harry choke. He quickly used his other hand to firmly push the other boy’s hips back down.

“Sorry,” Malfoy gasped. “It just feels so... _unf!_ ” his words were cut off with another gasp as Harry took his cock deeper and sucked harder.

Harry managed to find a rhythm, sliding his lips down as he sucked and swirling his tongue on each upstroke. Malfoy’s moans were increasing in volume and his hips were twitching against Harry’s restraining hand.

“Fuck! Potter... I’m close...” he panted, trying to pull Harry’s head away.

But Harry wanted to feel Malfoy come in his mouth, so he carried on sucking with grim determination. With a final incoherent gasp of _Oh fuck yes... fuck... Potter!_ , he felt Malfoy’s cock twitch against his tongue and his mouth was filled with hot bitter saltiness. Harry swallowed it down, feeling rather proud of himself and let the blond’s cock slip from his mouth.

He crawled back up over Malfoy who looked limp and shattered. Harry kissed him again and felt Malfoy’s tongue search his mouth experimentally. Harry knew that Malfoy would be able to taste himself in Harry’s mouth and that made his already aching cock throb. He pushed his erection hopefully against the blond’s hip and Malfoy finally seemed to get the hint.

“Sorry Potter,” he murmured against Harry’s lips, “I’m neglecting you.”

Harry felt nimble fingers at his flies and strong hands pushed his trousers and pants down around his hips. When Malfoy’s hand wrapped around his cock, it surpassed all of Harry’s fantasies, he knew he was going to come embarrassingly quickly but he was past caring. He thrust into Malfoy’s fist and lowered his head to lick and suck at the blond’s throat. He felt his climax building, hot and powerful, and he buried his face in Malfoy’s neck to smother his cries as he came. His cock pulsed sticky streams into Malfoy’s hand for what felt like an eternity.

Harry came back to earth when he felt Malfoy shift underneath him.

“Um... Potter?” The voice was teasing, but gentle. “The cuddling is all very nice and everything, but could we possibly move it to the sofa? I think I have several Scrabble tiles imprinted on my arse cheeks.”

As they rearranged their clothing and moved towards the sofa, Harry flashed Malfoy a hopeful grin.

“Maybe we can play strip Scrabble next time?”

**This story now has a sequel which is posted on my profile. It's called Sardines.**


End file.
